


Sharing the risks

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Semipublic Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where were you last night?" Cersei asked under her breath. She walked arm-in-arm with her brother, perfectly decorous and looking every inch the queen, but her voice had a whisper of steel in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing the risks

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Коли рисковать, так вместе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548598) by [darkling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling/pseuds/darkling)



"Where were you last night?" Cersei asked under her breath. She walked arm-in-arm with her brother, perfectly decorous and looking every inch the queen, but her voice had a whisper of steel in it.

"I couldn't get away," Jaime told her, looking casually over the courtyard below. "Selmy was up all night, it seemed - old men have to piss every hour, apparently - and he would have noticed if I'd tried to leave the tower..."

"I waited until after midnight," she hissed. "I made sure Robert was out cold, sent my maids away, all for nothing."

"I'm sorry," he said. "But you know how it is..."

Cersei just sniffed, looking simultaneously hurt and scornful. "Yes - you expect me to take all the risks."

"It isn't like that, I would have been there if I could..."

Suddenly she pulled him into a small alcove off the main corridor. "Prove it," she whispered to him, arms twined tight around his waist to draw him close. "Show me how much you'll risk for me."

"Everything," he murmured against her ear, and kissed her. Their hearts were both pounding - anyone could have walked by, and there would have been no pretending it was anything other than exactly what it looked like, the knight in his white cloak and the queen in all her finery, entangled in one another's arms.

Cersei urged him on until Jaime could bear it no longer. Heedless of who might see them, he bore her back against the stone wall, and she laughed and lifted her skirts for him, helping him to enter her. The prospect of being caught made them stifle their moans against one anothers' shoulders, moving with an urgency borne of need. It was over in no more than a few minutes, but felt as if it had lasted hours.

Cersei smoothed her gown afterwards, and was helping Jaime to straighten his cloak when a serving boy walked by, laden down with heavy buckets of water. He didn't so much as glance at them, but it was a close call nevertheless. "Tonight," Jaime promised once the lad was safely out of earshot, "I'll come to your room. I swear it."

"I don't know," Cersei pretended to deliberate. "Robert might not get drunk tonight." That was such an improbable prospect that they both laughed, and, arm-in-arm once more, continued their stroll as if nothing had happened.


End file.
